Kart Kingdom Blog
The Kart Kingdom Blog is where K posts news about Kart Kingdom. K usually posts every week on Thursday, with the exception of the Explore the Outdoors Event in 2017 and the Ready Jet Go Event in 2017. There are about 280 posts on the blog. The first person to comment on a blog post was Morris. No one knows the real person who writes on the blog yet. Posts Welcome! It's a Wacky World! Snapshot Of The Day! Dear K, How Do I Add a Friend? Weather Report On Mount Snow Pie-Nado Warning! Say Hi To Gus! Pose As Odd Squad Agents! New Kicks In Town! Eye Spy Dear K, What Is A Secret Code? It's Game Time! Can You Solve This Riddle? Happy Fourth Of July! Draw Your Dream Kart! Spotlight:Teacup Kart The Dream Karts! Eye Spy #2 A Clue For You Cat Hat Party This Friday A New Secret Code! School's In Session! Help Gus Pick a Kart Draw Your Halloween Kart! New Game:Monkey Mayhem Spotted: Jayelan921 Halloween Kart Winner! Enter Spooky Street... Have You Found...? New Game: Arthur Delivers! The Halloween Party Is Here! Dear K, What Can I Craft With "The Special Kart"? Guess Who? The Kratts Need Your Help! Nominate A Friend! Spotted: Omydollz6 Sorry! Gus Returns! 10...9...8... Happy 2016! Guess Who's Coming? Help Nature Cat! Snapshot Of The Day #3 Dear K, How Do I Take A Picture? 252,088 Miles! It's Party Time...on the Moon! Best Dressed For The Moon Fest! New Game: Don't Flood the Fidgits! Spotted: Issa395 Secret Code Giveaway! Eye Spy #3 It's Spring Break! Oh Hello, I'm CC! Oh Hello Again! Oh Hello, And Goodbye! I'm Back! Earth Day Photo Contest! Vote for the Best Photo! Spotlight: Piñata Kart Photo Contest Winner! New Game: Crossroads What A Beautiful Day! Best Friends Kart Contest! Happy Best Friends Day! Best Friends Kart Contest Winners! What is Happening? Happy Fourth of July! More Summer Fun Karts and Wheels on their Way! Spotted: Its2016K and Moon1927 Something Very Odd! Help Odd Squad Get The Kingdom Back to Normal! Have You Seen The New Odd Squad Movie? Spoiler Alert! Spotted in Odd Squad Gear: Unser361 Ask K Anything! Dear K - Here are Answers to a Whole Bunch of Questions Nominate a Friend! Spotted: WisteriaWolf! Eye Spy #4 Something's Coming... Can You Guess What It Is? Hat Race 2016 Coming Soon to Kart Kingdom! Don't Delay - Vote Today! (Or By Monday Night!) Hot Off the Presses! Cat Hat Wins! Election Edition: The Results! Draw Your Own Mask! Congrats to Our Winners! Dear K, What is Team Crafting? Have You Seen OddTube? Wild Kratts Sneak Peek! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! Be Nice To Polar Bears! KK Rules of the Road Are You Ready? 10, 9, 8... Party Like It's 2017! New Year's Resolutions Gus Is Back With Cool Stuff! When Is The KK App Coming Out Eye Spy Five Groundhog Day Valentine's Day Is Tuesday! Dinosaur Train Rewards Ask K Anything! When Can I Play KK On My iPad? Dear K Answers! Spotted: newjakie Special Edition Secret Code! Calling All Testers! Oh, There's My Glasses! Explore the Outdoors! Explore the Outdoors — Day 1 Explore the Outdoors — Day 2 Explore the Outdoors — Day 3 Explore the Outdoors — Day 4 Explore the Outdoors — Day 5 Explore the Outdoors — Day 6 Thanks For Exploring the Outdoors with Us! Earth Day is This Weekend! KK App Now On All Tablets! Who Loves Birthdays? Happy Birthday, Kart Kingdom! More BDay Suprises to Come! 24 New Bikes Released! Eye Spy #6 Hola! Remember Me? Oops! Sorry I'm Late! Paul Bunyan Day is June 28! I'm Back! Time For The Summer Fun Event! How Was Your July 4th? Eye Spy #7: Find The Black Karts Did You Find The Black Karts? Where Did This Come From? Heads Up! Jet's Back! Same or Different? Constellations? Pegasus? Hercules? Aries? How About This Constellation? Solar Eclipse is Coming! To Eclipse or Not to Eclipse? Getting Ready Next Week for... Ask K Questions! Back to School Event! Ask K Answers! Spotted: wwess123389 I Love Jumping in the Leaves! Howdy, Folks! Cowboy Hats Galore! Desert Dwellers Boo! It's Back! Mask Contest Winners! Dear K, Where Am I? I Snapped This Photo Today! Someone Needs Our Help! Happy Thanksgiving! What do you want in the Kingdom? Ruff Ruffman Challenge #1 Ruff Ruffman Challenge #2 Ruff Ruffman Challenge #3 Ruff Ruffman Challenge #4 Psst...See you tomorrow! Grand Finale Extravaganza! Happy Holidays! Enjoy the Party Room! Party like it's 2018! Rules of the Road 2018 Odd Squad Secret Codes! Polar opposites What Kids Want Gus just told me a secret! You got it! Kart Kingdom Valentines! Hearts and Dogs this week! The Winter Games 2018! In like a lion, out like a... Let's celebrate the Cat! It's time for the Cat! Test your contraption! What to do next? Oooh! Here's my new hat! What does it mean? Going on Safari? Breaking News! Karts for Earth Day! Send more karts! Earth Day Event starts Friday! Contest Winner #1: alaura3! Contest Winner #2: bianca36224! Contest Winner #3: KateYOLO! Contest Winner #4: Inspired By Contest Winner #5: mcqueen321 Come to our birthday party! Birthday-time next week! Happy Birthday to us! Meet your Kart Kingdom Racers! Yay to our first leaderboard Family? Friends? Time outside? Draw karts for BFF Day! Happy Best Friends Day! School's Out for Summer! Kart Kingdom Loves Soccer! The Summer Fun Event! Fireworks and Friends! You asked for it. You got it! Who is faster than Nature Cat? How do I get that Pickaxe? Dress like twins! Eclipse anyone? What did you do this summer? It's Back-to-School time! Thank you, Clawheart88! And we're back! What do YOU want? Secret Code: cathat Lamps and plants? It's just around the corner! NewsFlash: Update your app Kindness Challenge! Halloween Mask Contest! Something is cooking... Boo! Getting spooky! Oops! A glitch! Spooky Street Fun is back! Surprise Engineering Event! Simple Machine 1: Drawbridge Simple Machine 2: Elevator Simple Machine 3: Lever Simple Machine 4: Ramp Day 5: Record Observations Day 6: What did you build? Why? Day 7: Way to go! Yay, Leaves! Eye Spy #8: Trampolines! Happy Gobble Day! The Luna Event! Surprise! It's coming... Holiday Time! 10, 9, 8... Happy 2019! Characters The characters that appear in blog posts are K, CC, Gus, Harley, Drew, and sometimes Abby during the Back to School Event. In one blog post, even Dee and Del were there. Comments On the Blog, people can comment on blog posts. People often talk about the blog post or other things in Kart Kingdom. People also make Clubs that people can join and Parties that people can go to. However, moderators can decide if your comment can be visible to other players. It has been explained by K that if your username has not been approved, your avatar's face (in the box) will not be there and appear blank. If the issue has gone on for more than a year, the player is instructed to create a support ticket to solve the problem. Category:KK Website Category:Browse Category:KK Blog Posts Category:Popular Things Category:Pages with Lists Category:Kart Kingdom